Dark Desires
by DarkSecret4U
Summary: We Don't Always Get What We Want Do We We? Raven Is About To Find Out But Will Only One Desire Change Everything?
1. Prologue

"Dark Desire"

Author Note: This is my first fan fiction so please no bad comments

This will probably not be one of my best works but I promise it'll get better(I hope)

Main pairing is Rob/Rae slight Rob/Star and Red/Rae

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any characters

'Thinking'

"Talkin

PROLOGUE

She was dark, yes, but her heart wasn't dark it was warm and a nice blood red. She was beautiful, her beauty wasn't that of a supermodel but yet she was beautiful. Her friends loved her for who she was independent, calm(most of the time), and a mystery black. Everyone that she wouldn't fall in love easily but they were wrong. One person, one person only, managed to steal her heart. Raven was heart broken at the sight in front of her. She was strong and didn't show how heart broken she was, but instead smiled. They were her friends and she didn't want to destroy something so glorious for them just because of her. Both looked so delighted with each other, she and her two other friends just smiled, well she had a small smile as usual. From the start she knew it was never meant to be for him and her. Sure, they shared a bond and knew about each other more than anyone else but it just wasn't meant to be. At one point she was the princess and he was the prince but it all had to end, she was a half-demon after all. 'Oh Robin' Raven cried in her mind blocking it from him.

Author Note:Sorry It's short but I'm working on it

Thank u and hope u enjoyed


	2. Broken Heart

A/N Takes place after "Trouble In Tokyo"

I'm not a spoiler so if u haven't watched the movie watch it but I don't think it's necessary

Disclaimer:I Don't own Teen Titans or their movie(If i did It would be awful and wouldn't have as much fans as it does now)

Warning:Rating might go up in LATER chapters

"Dark Desires"

**Broken Heart**

[Raven POV]

We've already defeated Brush-o-Gun and Starfire and Robin are attacking lips. How I wish I was in her place but Star and Robin are my friends. I walked away to keep them in private but my moron friends, Cyborg and Beast Boy, kept cheering them on making them blush and separate.

"Can we go now" I said in my regular monotone voice

Robin slowly walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, I winced but kept his hand were it was.

"Not quite we have to go to the ceremony now" Robin said in a soft nice voice, one of the things I love about him.

*****Scene Break*****

[Robin POV]

Finally we're heading home. When I kissed Star I don't know why but I felt jealousy. Could it have been from when I saw Star kiss that goy or could it… What am I THINKING, why would RAVEN, I mean RAVEN no, no, there's no way.

"DUDES, so much for a vacation" Beast Boy interrupted my thoughts.

"I had the splendid of time!" Starfire added with her normal cheerful yet dreamy voice, making me smirk.

" OF course _YOU _did Star you were embracing with Boy Wonder here" Cyborg said making Starfire and my face look like tomatoes with eyes and lips. Raven stayed quiet the whole ride home she would only sigh like if in thought.

[Raven POV]

I have to keep my thoughts from him or he'll know the truth, damn this bond with him.*Sigh* Why can't I just tell him why's it so hard, but if I do tell him our friendship might end in the worst way.*Sigh* I can't fall in love with my leader, best friend, the only person I can trust. He knows me better than anyone even Cyborg and Beast Boy from when they went in my _**Nevermore **_Mirror. I should feel happy for him and Star but something tugs me to fell jealous.*Sigh*

'It's because you _are _jealous' said Intelligent/Smart

'But he might probably never like you since he's with Star' said Timid

'You should just tell him' said Brave

*Sigh*

'It's not easy and he _does _have Star'

I need to meditate on this probably I'll get over him.

*****Scene Break*****

**AT THE T-TOWER**

Everyone went straight to their rooms to rest leaving their thing to unpack tomorrow.

^A while later 11:00pm^

(A/N they got home around 10:30pm)

Two titans weren't sleeping, they had a specific person on their minds.

'Why can't I get her off my mind?'

'I don't love her I love Starfire, right?'

'I mean we just got together today'

Robin the Boy Wonder, yes if you haven't register yet, was thinking of the dark goddess, Raven.

[With Raven]

With many attempts to meditate she gave up and laid on her bed thinking of the Boy Wonder.

'Why can't you love me?'

Raven was close to tears but didn't let them fall her eyes were stinging.

'We weren't meant to be'

*Sigh*

'Will I stay heart broken forever or will I get over you'

A/N This is the beginning of the story

I hope u liked even though it wasn't a masterpiece


	3. Jealousy,Confusion,Love

Dark Desires

Jealousy, Confusion, Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

Characters might be OCC

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Morning At Titans-East

Bumble Bee was the first to wake up and started off preparing her breakfast, scrambled eggs with French toast. Crime was very slow theses mere weeks and the Titans were getting bored. Everyday it was the same thing wake up, eat, do whatever, eat again, do whatever, and sleep. Mas y Menos had visited almost every state ,country ,cities. Aqualad had done all his duties as Prince Of Atlantis. Speedy had finished every video game and re-finished them again and again. Bumble Bee had nothing to do but watch the boys.

"Urgh, I can't believe I'm saying this but, RING ALREADY" Speedy, the I love my hair, yelled at the alarm.

"Geez, what happened to pretty boy" Aqualad said referring to Speedy, receiving a glare from him.

"Shut Up" glared Speedy

"Guys SHUT it I'm trying to think" Bee said

"How bout we visit Titans West, they must have something fun to do" said Speedy

Just in came flying Mas y Menos

"Sí, podemos ver a Starfire" jinxed Mas y Menos (Translate "Yes, we can then see Starfire")

"Doesn't sound bad, Ok, we're going to Titans West" Bee said taking out her T-com to communicate to Robin.

Morning To Titans-West

Raven was first to wake, walking to the kitchen to make her usual Herbal Tea. Mere minutes later Robin walked to the kitchen as well to make his regular coffee, catching a glimpse of Raven sitting on the U shaped couch drinking her Herbal Tea.

"Morning" said Robin making Raven jump slightly with wide eyes.

"Oh, morning" Raven replied in her monotone voice head slightly turned to face Robin.

"Not a morning person I see" Robin said leaving his coffee and jumped onto the couch next to Raven.

They stayed in silence making Raven feel uncomfortable and struggle in her seat.

"Good Morning Friend Raven and Boyfriend Robin" came Starfire's cheerful voice.

'Weird its not even 8'o` clock and she's already awake" thought Raven.

Once everyone was awake, around 12 'o` clock it got noisy.

Cyborg and Beast Boy's regular tofu meat war.

"Dude eating THAT is like eating ME" yelled BB pointing to the raw meat Cyborg had in hand.

"Well my BAD it taste SO GOOD" Cyborg yelled waving the meat in BB's face.

"I HAVE BEEN THOSE ANIMALS YOU KNOW" BB yelled and shook his hands over head.

"OUIT IT, you can make your own food" Robin started, separating both Cyborg and BB who were starring daggers at each other.

Just at that moment Robin's T-com started ringing.

Robin Flipped his com open, revealing Bumble Bee.

"Yes, Bee?" asked Robin in an annoyed voice.

"Hi to you too" Bee replied

"Sorry busy day, hi, what's up"

"The sky, I just wanted to ask if we can come over"

"Um, sure, why?"

"Crime has been way too low here and we're getting bored"

"Oh, okay"

"Good we'll be there within about an hour or so"

"Kay, see you"

"YES, Bee's coming" screamed Cyborg like a schoolgirl whose crush has said hi

Everyone just looked at him dancing all crazy.

"_Somebody _has a crush" teased BB

Cyborg stopped and glared at BB

_**SUDDENLY **_the alarm rang.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TT

At Robbery (Lavatory)

{Red-X POV}

These things are getting easier to do by the day.

"FREEZE"

Man, just what I need the

"Oh, I see you've come back, hmm, how was your _trip"_

"Hmm let me think, NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, now hand the Xenothium" replied the same spiked hair Robin.

"No can do Robbie" I smirked under my mask.

I teleported behind them then ran towards the main door. Robin got in front of me, I put the Xenothium on te belt. I tired to kick him in the abdomen he dodged. While I ran back he chased finding my chance I pinned him to the wall with an X. Starfire's star bolt almost caught me but missed and I pinned her to the wall next to Robin. 2 done 3 to go. Cyborg tried blasting me with his cannon but I put an X that hacked him. Beast Boy turned into a dinosaur and tried to attack me until I put a sticky X on him. Lastly, Raven we fought hand to hand I kicked she dodged and shielded herself with her powers, she punched I dodged. Finally, I teleported behind her and pinned her to the opposite wall from the other with both my hands at her wrists. I leaned close to her neck inhaling her scent, she smelled of chocolate.

"Chocolate, interesting"

"Ugh, get. off. Me"

"mh, feisty"

"What. Do. You. Want" she struggled underneath me.

"Nothing but you, baby"

"Don't call me that" she signed practically annoyed

"See you later" I winked knowing she couldn't see it.

**Back At The Tower**

[Raven POV]

"Raven what was _that _about" Robin asked with a bit of jealousy?

No I can't feel any emotion coming from him, unless he's blocking my mind from his.

"He flirted with her did you not see?" said BB matter of factly

"Yeah, nobody flirts with my baby sister and gets away with it" Cyborg said angerly referring to ma as his _baby _sister.

Somehow I felt Red-X's breath and touch so comfortable and warm. I could still feel I think lust is getting to me.

Our door bell rang and Titans West was then in front of us.

A/N

srry 4 not updating

blame school for too much homework and quizzes

Hope u liked


	4. The Visit

"Dark Desire"

**The Visit**

A/n:I don't own Teen Titans

"Hey Guys" said Bee

"Hi, you guys are early" said Robin holding Star by her hand.

"I see you guys finally get together" said Speedy waggling his eyebrows making Mas y Menos frown.

The titans greeted each other and went to the living room.

"Ok, we only got three spare rooms, somebody is going to have to share said Robin

"I'll share with Star, if that's fine with you?" Bee offered

"That is glorious friend Bee" Star grabbed (more like pulled) Bee to her room.

"Oookayy, Cyborg can you show Aqualad to his room and the tower?" Robin asked

"Sure thing" Cyborg agreed signaling Aqualad to follow

"Raven would you mind showing Speedy?"

Raven just merely shrugged, walking to the door waiting for Speedy.

That left Robin with the twins, OOH boy.

TTTTTT With Raven Somewhere In The Tower TTTTTT

"Sooooo" Speedy was quite annoyed with the uncomfortable silence

Raven just glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

"Come on you gotta say something" Speedy said standing in front of Raven to stop her.

"Ugh _FINE _what do you want to talk about" Raven said to her annoyance

"Hmm, what do you think of Star and Robin as a couple?"

Raven immediately stopped trying to move Speedy out of the way, and stiffened

"Well, they're perfect together and make a spectacular couple" Raven said palms getting sweaty

"*sigh* Rae promise you won't tell anyone" whispered Speedy

"Depends what it's about" Raven said raising a brow, and not noticing Speedy called her Rae.

Speedy glanced both sides, making sure none was there

"I sort of have this crush thing for Star"

Raven's eyes grew wide, she faced Speedy and smirked to Speedy's surprise

"I'll tell you something" she leaned closer to his ear

"I like Robin too" she whispered

Speedy smirked as well, he could always trust Raven

"Guess I'm not the only guilty one"

"You know we can't separate them"

"I know but I just can't bare being close to her knowing she's never going to be with me"

"You're not the only one but we must _deal _with it"

They both nodded once again returning to the tour, and talking about the person whom they love

TTTTTT With Robin TTTTTT

{Robin POV}

I don't want X getting any near her. Why am I jealous, no, she's my best friend, teammate, I'm just concerned. I'm such a moron getting myself stuck with these two.

"Guys come on we need to get going on the tour"

Finally Mas y Menos halted to a stop.

"Senor Robin es cierto que esta saliendo con senorita Starfire?" ( is it true you're dating ?)

I signed, glad I learned Spanish, and slightly nodded with a weak smile.

For the rest of the trip we remained silent.

I'm such a moron sometimes.

TTTTTT After Everyone Was Settled TTTTTT

{Starfire POV}

My wonderful friends and I have been talking for a while in the room of living.

"Friends today has been a marvelous day" I said cheerfully as always

Everyone nodded and smiled my way, except friend Raven.

Boyfriend Robin and I are sitting on the couch with Boyfriend Robin stroking my hand, We started dating one earth day ago (5 Tamarian days). Not much, I love Boyfriend Robin don't get me wrong, but sometimes I feel no spark. As he strokes my hand right now I feel nothing, maybe I'm wrong and this is how it's suppose to feel?

[Robin POV]

I see Speedy and Raven are getting really close. They're in the Black Loveseat sitting next to each other talking. A pit of jealousy…. Wait…..WHAT?.. I can't be jealous. God what's wrong with me. Somehow I don't realize I've been stroking Starfire's hand until

"Boyfriend Robin how long are you suppose to touch my hand?" Star asks with concern in her voice and a fretful face.

I quickly wince.

"Sorry" I say bowing my head in shame and release her hand.

"Oh, no it's okay please do not feel bad"

She pulled me to a hug, I hugged her back. Her bubble gum scent embracing me as well.

"DUDES, that's not fair" I hear BB yell.

Star and I separate, her going to sit next to Bee in the kitchen counter, while I go sit next to Speedy and Raven. They stop their conversation and watch as I approach them. When I'm seated we three watch the scene in front of us.

Aqualad and Cyborg high fiving each other while BB and Menos, or is it Mas bow their heads. Bee and Star are making a snack of I don't know what while Menos comforts his brother by patting him on the back.

"So, what's up guys?" I turn to Speedy and Raven

"Nothing much how about you?" Speedy said with a big grin on his face while Raven stares daggers at the back of him head.

"I got nothing, so what were you talking about?" I shrugged and asked

"Oh, nothing just catching up" Raven said with annoyance.

"Did I interrupt something?" I raised an eyebrow

"No, just Raven here is in a gloomy mood" Speedy responded pointing to Raven with his thumb.

Raven rolled her eyes.

"You need me I'll be in my room, meditating" Raven stated, standing up with her arms crossed and left.

"What got up in her pants?"

"Again, gloomy mood, and she doesn't wear pants" Speedy smirked

"WE BEAT YOU GRASS STAIN" Cyborg yelled pointing to BB

BB pouted "That's to you"

"Not even in your dreams"

BB started making poses like a model.

"HEY, you can't steal my TITLE" Speedy yelled across the room. He then stood up and started chasing BB.

Bee, Star, and myself just rolled our eyes.

This was going to be another LONG day.

TTTTTT In Raven's Room TTTTTT

[Raven POV]

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" I repeated my mantra trying to get my head of what Speedy said.

_FlashBack_

"_Come on Raven, you're beautiful. He has to have some feelings for you" teased Speedy_

"_Speedy, again we can't separate them are you dumb because what makes you think he likes me more than a friend" I replied thinking he is a moron for continuously teasing me with it._

_Speedy smirked, I knew that wasn't a good sign._

"_Really, lets make a deal then, if Robin doesn't show any feeling for you then I get to be your slave for the rest of the time we're here, but if Robin does show feelings towards you You have to do 3 things I say."_

_That stupid smirk on his face how I wanted to slap it off his face. It's dumb making a deal with Speedy but if I could have him as a slave what would I make do. _

"_Um, Raven you okay."_

_This time I smirked "Okay it's a deal" I said extending a hand_

_We shake hands and eventually see Robin making his way to us._

God I'm such a moron, Speedy might win the bet. Who am I kidding Robin likes Starfire and Starfire only.

Yes I wish it were me but….

I hear a _clank _on my window but ignore it.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos"

I hear the _clank again only louder._

_Frustrated I go to the window only to find none other than Red-X_


	5. The Visit II

**Dark Desire**

**Chapter 4:The Visit II  
Disclaimer:Never have and never will own Teen Titans **

**A/N: OMG I'm Sooo sorry I haven't updated. Mostly school's fault and teachers because they keep giving lots on homework. I'm also moving so sorry I might not update quickly. **

Red-X stood in front of me. I can't see his smirk but I know it's there.  
What do you want?" I said harsher than what I intended.  
"Didn't I answer that already, Sunshine?" came the stupid nickname again.  
"Stop with the nicknames would you?"  
"Sorry birdie, just can't help it."  
I sigh, "You know I'm not interested right?"  
He bows his head and takes a step towards me, I stiffen in my place.  
"Of course, I know; at least I can try to steal your heart."  
I smirk, "Well.., you are a thief."  
"You love him, I know."His next motion surprises me; he cups my chin in his ungloved hand. I frown, knowing I'm hurting him just like Richard is hurting me.  
"I see the way you look at him.", he says in a saddened tone, our noses centimeters away. He lets go and turns his back on me. It hurts me to see him as disappointed, not with me but himself. Suddenly, there's a knock, we both turn towards my door.  
"Raven?" I hear the voice that taunts me. Red-X makes his way towards me, and whispers in my ear,  
"I think I 'ought to got, but I'll be keeping an eye on you."  
One moment I could feel his warm breath on my neck to have that gone the next second.  
"Raven?", I hear the voice again  
I take a deep breath and I readied myself to open the door. I face the familiar domino mask.  
"Raven are you okay?"  
"Yes, why do you ask?"  
"Well, you took a while to answer the door.", Robin reasoned.  
"What? I can't take my time to answer a door anymore?"  
"NO, I'm not saying that just… I came to ask you if you wanted to watch a movie with the rest of us; we're watching "Wicked Scary Undivided", don't worry you'll have me to protect you, just in case."  
My eyebrow rose, "Cocky much Boy Wonder, either way you have Starfire to protect."  
He shrugged, "I'm big enough for two."  
I playfully punched him on the arm, "I'll be there in a minute."  
"That hurt Raven, AND you HAVE to wear your night cloths!", I heard him exclaim as I shut my bedroom. Now, what to wear? I searched through my walk in closet, the only light being my dim wall lamp. Finally, I found my night wear, O they're going in for a big surprise.


End file.
